The Kindest Heart Soars
by dustytiger
Summary: After making sure everyone else has or can get a Valentine Hotch makes Garcia see that she should get what  who  she wants too. Challenge response for CCOAC.  Romantic pairing is really Garcia/Rossi


Title: The Kindest Heart Soars  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (to be safe, like the show)  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal minds and continue to be poor, CM belongs to its network, creator, writers, actors and actresses and other people who bring it to life weekly.<br>Summary: After making sure everyone else has or can get a Valentine Hotch makes Garcia see that she should get what (who) she wants too.  
>Notes: This was written for the February Challenge of Chit Chat on Author's Corner. It was a really nifty challenge where everyone got a pairing but the same prompts. I wanted to use them all, and this is what I came up with. I picked Garcia and was given Hotch as another character. I didn't pair them up this time, I my mind RossiGarcia on my mind. This kind of works into the end of Snakes Eyes but Kevin's no longer in Garcia's life. The prompts were Candy hearts, Chocolate syrup,A dozen red roses, Edible panties/underpants, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight (by Elton John)' and 'I Wanna Sex You Up (by Color Me Badd)' I cheated as to how I used them. I hope it worked.

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia smiled as filled up the last of bright red candy dish with an assortment candy hearts and Hershey's kisses. She then went around the office placing a dish on everybody's desk. With each dish she placed a hand written and decorated Valentine's card under it.<p>

_Derek,  
>I know that "I wanna sex you up" is more your style, but maybe this V-day you could go a little more "Can you feel the love tonight" for better results. Maybe this year instead of getting a Valentine you can get The Valentine. Even the most hardened playboy needs to settle down at some point and I want my Hot Stuff to be happy. Think about it.<br>XOXO Baby Girl_

_EP,  
>Just cause I'm not a profiler doesn't mean I don't see how you stare longingly at our boy genius. Get off your cute patootti and do something about it. He gives you those same looks. I say show up at the casa de Reid with a trench coat a bottle of chocolate syrup, and edible panties and get it over with! It's V-day take a risk cupid will be on your side.<br>Love PG  
>PS seriously tho stop denying it and go for it!<em>

_Doctor Adorable,  
>I've seen the way you look at EP if the universe throws you a bone honey you should jump on it, don't overthink it just do it. You put a star back together for her don't pretend like that was nothing. Is there a better way to show your heart? I think not.<br>Heart Garcia _

_JJ,  
>Make sure you give me mini Valentine lots of hugs and kisses from his fairy godmother. You have extra candy to share with him and your man. I hope your V-day is awesome sauce just like you.<br>Love Penelope_

_My Italian Stallion,  
>It pains me that the fates have conspired against us for our first V-day together, but I know you will find a way to make it up to me, you always do my sly fox and I promise I have some surprises up my sleeve when that happens. I understand why we can't tell anyone but next year maybe we can do this with no secrets and no more lies.<br>XX Always Kitten _

_Hotch,  
>She'll understand if you move forward. I think she'd want you to. Go for it we all want to see you smile again. Make her your Valentine Bossman and only good things can happen<br>Love Garcia _

Garcia was tapping away on her computer trying to input files while the team was home. She had gotten thank yous from everyone for her surprise Valentine treats. The only members of the team she hadn't heard from were Rossi and Hotch. She was sure she likely wouldn't hear much from Rossi in the office, but was surprised that Hotch didn't at least send her a quick email. She knew that he was busy but he always found a way to thank her holiday surprises despite what he tried to say she knew she enjoyed tht she took the time to make those days special. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter mere mortal!" she called she was surprised that it was Hotch in her doorway holding a bouquet of red roses. "Who's the special lady who gets those?" she asked.

"You are," Hotch told her.

Garcia's jaw dropped, as he handed her the large bouquet. She could count on one hand how many times she'd been given flowers by someone other than a family member and none of them were ever this nice.

"Me, sir?" she asked. "I don't think I understand."

"Your note gave me the courage to do something I wasn't sure I was going to do, and I wanted to say thank you. Besides I thought it would be nice for you to have something thoughtful on your desk too since I know your true Valentine can't get that for you."

"That's very sweet, but I am happily Valentineless this year."

"You might be able to fool a lot of people but I've known Dave for a long time. I know that his new more Zen attitude is coming from the woman in his life and you are the most calm person I know."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I know you're a super awesome profiler but I doubt I have anything to do with Rossi's new attitude."

"Don't be so modest, and don't worry I have no intention of telling anybody. You make him happy, he needs that but I understand why you can't be shouting it from the rooftops."

Garcia nodded playing with the flowers he'd given her. She knew that part of it was because he was her superior and there were rules against but they could see past that. But she knew that a certain member of the team would not approve of their relationship changing so soon after she had ended her three year long relationship with Kevin Lynch. He would tell her that Rossi was taking advantage of her and so many other things they knew weren't true. It was easier to keep it quiet until they found a way to keep their jobs and their family status quo.

"I'm not sure what to say right now," she told him. "You don't think that it's strange?"

"No, I don't. I know a lot of people might have a problem with your age difference but you both deserve to be happy, and who are we to judge if that means being together."

"He does make me super happy. I'm just worried Morgan might not understand."

"He's your friend he might be surprised but he'll support your choices because that's what a real friend does."

"What about all the rules? What if Dave loses his job over me?"

"He knew the risk before you decided to change your relationship, and you were clearly worth that risk. You're not the type of person who likes to keep secrets even if there are consequences."

She sighed and nodded. "It really does suck to not tell everyone the truth. It's kind of exhausting keeping this from a bunch of profilers."

"Go talk to him."

She nodded and after staring at her flowers for a long moment they both left her lair. She then went up to Rossi's office, knocking on the door softly before going inside. Rossi was surprised when she closed the door behind her. Since they had started to date they had been going out of their way to avoid each other at work so that no one would watch and see their behaviour had changed. He knew the rest of the team, especially Morgan were in the bullpen likely straining their necks to see what was going on in that office.

"How can I help you today, Garcia?" Rossi asked, standing up.

"I don't want to wait until next year anymore," she told him.

"Penelope, what about…?"

"I don't care about any of that anymore. I'm sick of pretending like I'm broken about Kevin when I'm not cause I'm happier than I've been in a long time. I don't want to walk on eggshells around here anymore. Please tell me you don't want that either."

"Kitten," he whispered, standing up and pulling her into his arms and kissing her cheek softly.

"This changes everything."

"I know it does, now I'm going to have to find something that will trump Hotch's Valentine."

"I think this might have done that for me. I can almost hear their jaws hitting the floor."

"Nonsense, that's not something you give for Valentine's Day. I'm glad you wanted to let this secret out today, now I can spend the rest of the day showing you what happens when you let David Rossi in."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"It starts with a confession, Kitten."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I enjoy PDA, a lot. When I have a woman in my life I want everyone to know it."

Her cheeks turned red. "But… we…"

"I don't care."

He leaned in and devoured her in a kiss. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Part of her was worried about how her friends were reacting but mostly she was just thrilled that she no longer had to hide from the world. She knew that this was the best Valentine's day she'd ever had, and it had only just started. At that moment she wasn't thinking about the consequences of their choices all she could think about was how happy she was. She knew that everything else would somehow fall into place now that the truth was out and she was excited to see how Rossi would make that happen.

The End

Notes: I hope you enjoyed it. My creative juices weren't flowing as well as I wanted so I hope I did this challenge some justice. I needed to get this out before I lost my mind with work… so happy thoughts would be much appreciated.


End file.
